


daddy issues

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza discovers a kink which she did not know that Mirajane had.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	daddy issues

There was nothing but heat between them, Erza naked underneath Mirajane, completely at the white-haired woman’s mercy. Her leg was bent, stretched across Mirajane’s shoulder, and she was slotted in between Erza’s leg, rolling her hips and moaning. Mirajane’s hair was in a plait, bra pulled under her generous bust, and Erza’s teeth biting into her lip, drawing blood.

She had an idea, something which had been stirring within her for a while, and maybe now was the time to try it. Erza dug her fingers into Mirajane’s hips, spurring the woman on, and breathed,

“Fuck me, daddy.” 

It had the desired affect.

Mirajane froze, muscles going taunt, and a shudder rippled through her. Her grip on Erza’s leg became crushing, body falling forward so that their crotches were pressed firmly together. 

“Love you so much.” 

This position was not the greatest for pleasure; it was nothing intense but the intimacy was almost too much. Being held and touched and loved with the ferocity of a demon had taken its toll on Erza. She knew that Mirajane spoiled her, always had and probably always would, but in that moment Erza could not bring herself to care.

She came hard, sharp bursts of pleasure sparking across her vision and down her spine. Mirajane rolled her hips throughout, keeping Erza stimulated as wave after wave of pleasure caused the red-head’s body to convulse.

“Fuck.” Mirajane groaned, head hung low like she was condemned, and Erza only had to stretch slightly to catch Mira’s lips with her own.

Erza hummed, untangled their limbs and bringing Mirajane down into her arms. White hair warmed her chest; moist lips softly caressing her neck.

All Erza would have to do now was catch her breath, and then she would readily return the favour.


End file.
